


The 5 stages of grief.

by speckofsadness



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speckofsadness/pseuds/speckofsadness
Summary: What would happen if TommyInnit /had/ actually gotten blown up during his attempted assassination by Niki and Jack?
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 33





	The 5 stages of grief.

"Tommy was lead into the forest by Niki. It-.. It was a dumb decision. He shouldn't have done it- he should've just stayed on track. He would've been okay, he wouldn't be six feet und-" Tubbo hyperventilates into his hands, sitting at his dinner table with Puffy and Ranboo rubbing his back. Awesamdude sat on the opposing side of Tubbo. Next to him was BadBoyHalo, the prison guard. 

"It's okay buddy, take your time. I understand this is difficult for you." Sam comforts. Puffy gives him a sympathetic smile. Moving her arm from Tubbo's back to folding her hands in front of her, she addresses Sam. 

"Thank you for understanding, you know how hard things can be for him, hell, it's even hard for me." She sniffles with a sad smile. Bad hands her a tissue, continuing to write things down in his note-book. "Continue anytime," Bad says warmly to Tubbo. 

Tubbo looks up at him, opening his mouth to speak, but instead choking on his spit. It just sets him off again, so Ranboo pulls Tubbo into a hug. Everything is silent apart from the sound of muffled sobs. Ranboo holds Tubbo tightly, rubbing circles into his shirt. Ranboo was told he gave good hugs, even though he didn't like contact very much and wasn't very good at social interaction. Tubbo liked his hugs though. 

A couple minutes pass, and Tubbo's cries dim. He pulls away from Ranboo, shaking. 

"I'm.. I'm ready, uhm- so she lead him into the forest. I was told all he wanted to do was get some spruce logs, he was building something. I was here, in Snowchester, and I was talking to Jack Manifold. He kept running off to see Niki, and I thought something was up... but I didn't trust my gut-", his voice breaks, but he continues, "so I just kept doing my thing. I was testing out the nuke, so I had to find a place for it to land. I wanted to test it into the ocean but Jack told me co-ordinates so I listened to him.." Tubbo wipes his nose on his sleeve. He breathes heavily, pausing before telling the next part. 

"It's okay dude," Ranboo whispered to him with an encouraging smile. 

Tubbo grimaced and resumed the story. "So uh, I.. I went ahead with the plan, and once we got where it was supposed to land, Tommy was standing there. He was right there, and- and I couldn't save him. I.. I KILLED him, didn't I? I'm a monster, a murderer, I murdered my best friend-" He chokes and bursts into sobs again. Ranboo comforts him. 

"Tubbo, I want you to listen to me VERY carefully." Sam says sternly. Tubbo's puffed-up eyes snap up to meet Sam's. "You did not kill Tommy. This was an assassination attempt by both Niki and Jack. They are detained for their crime, they will be put in the prison and they will be properly punished. This is not your fault, you didn't do anything wrong." He explains. 

Tubbo sighs in relief. Puffy steps in before Sam or Bad can ask anymore questions. "Hey, maybe we should finish the questions for tonight. Both of the boys look pretty tired and I think we should call it a day." She smiles at Sam, who smiles back. Their glance is pitying, they both know how difficult this is going to be. "Of course, we will get out of your hair." Sam responds as he packs up the investigative gear. "Our condolences, we know how much Tommy meant to you all." Bad adds. 

"He was my best friend." Tubbo sulks.

The investigators leave, shutting the door and leaving the house silent again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just an intro to the series, i really hope you enjoy this and maybe cry a little @_@ jkjkjk i just hope you enjoy reading this :)


End file.
